


Movie Night

by poison_ivy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Jurassic Park - Freeform, Movie Night, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poison_ivy/pseuds/poison_ivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye shows Jemma her favorite movie, Jurassic Park.  Jemma, being a biochemist, points out a few flaws in the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to have seen Jurassic Park to understand this fic, though it will make a lot more sense. Having a basic understanding of the premise of the movie will be helpful, though.
> 
> Enjoy !!

“I still can’t believe you’ve never seen Jurassic Park,” Skye said to Jemma as she dragged her into the Bus common room. “It’s not just about dinosaurs, you know. There’s a lot of biology and cloning and other science-y stuff, you’re going to love it!” Skye said excitedly.

“All right, all right,” Jemma laughed as Skye popped the DVD into the player and then went to turn the lights off. She then sat down on the couch next to Jemma, who was sitting cross legged with a bucket of popcorn in her lap. “Where did you even get a copy of the movie from? Coulson told us not to bring trivial items like movies with us on the Bus.”

“That’s not important,” she said, throwing a popcorn kernel at Jemma. “Now enjoy the movie.”

Skye pressed play on the remote, then leaned back into the couch. Jemma rested her head on Skye’s shoulder as the beginning theme music started playing.

 

~

 

“Wait a minute, now this doesn’t make any sense.” The movie was explaining how the scientists had extracted the dinosaur DNA from mosquitos fossilized in amber. 

“What doesn’t make any sense,” Skye asked, with her eyes still on the screen.

“DNA only has a half-life of about 520 years. Every bond in the strand would be destroyed after about…” Jemma pulled out her phone and started entering numbers into the calculator function “… a little under seven million years,” she finished. “Cloning a dinosaur wouldn’t be possible. Now a wooly mammoth, that’s a different story…” Jemma said, turning to Skye.

“Yeah, but a dinosaur park is a lot better than an ice age park.” Skye said. “Now watch the movie!”

 

~

 

“Ok, now wait a minute.”

“Oh boy,” Skye muttered under her breathe. 

Jemma ignored Skye’s little jab. “Now assuming they could clone the dinosaurs from the DNA found in amber, how could they have created the extinct flora? It’s not like plants have blood that mosquitos can suck.”

“You know Jemma, I don’t know,” Skye said exasperatedly. “The movie doesn’t have to make complete scientific sense. Just try to enjoy it, all right?”

“Oh, I am enjoying it! I’m learning a lot about dinosaurs, which I never really cared for before, though who knows how accurate the depiction of them is in this movie. You know, I read an article that bird hipped dinosaurs actually had feathers…”

“Well, the book was written in like, the late 80’s.” Skye cut her off. “It probably was scientifically accurate at the time it was written given what was known, and recent discoveries have just made everything void. And for the movie, it was made in 1993, and they didn’t know about the feathers then. It doesn’t take away from the main point of the movie or how freaking awesome it is. Now shush, Jeff Goldblum is about to say the best one liner in the movie.”

 

~

 

“Skye, don’t you think the guy who plays John Arnold looks a lot like Director Fury?”

“Eh,” Skye shrugged. She leaned forward to get a better look at the screen. “Maybe a little.”

“No, he looks exactly like him! 

Skye laughed. “If you say so.”

 

~

 

“I understand that they used the frog DNA in the movie as a plot device to explain the dinosaurs breeding, but I’m just saying that it would make more sense for them to have used bird DNA.”

Skye shifted to face her and said “Jemma, I swear to god I will dump this entire bucket of popcorn over your head if you point out one more scientific inaccuracy in this movie.”

Jemma huffed and rolled her eyes at Skye. 

Skye smiled and threw a piece of popcorn into her mouth. “You think I’m kidding.” 

 

~

 

Skye looked up from the movie when she saw movement out of the corner of her eyes to see Fitz walk in. 

“Oh my god, are you guys watching Jurassic Park? I love this movie!” he said as he sat on the couch. “Mm, popcorn.” He took the bucket that was now sitting on the table and put it in his lap. 

Skye and Jemma exchanged glances. Without warning, Skye cupped her hand around Jemma’s jaw and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Oh my god,” Fitz jumped to his feet, dumping the rest of the popcorn on the couch and floor. “I just remembered that I, um, left the, uh, thing on in the lab. Yeah,” as he walked quickly out the door, trying to not show the girls how red his face was.

“It’s cute when he’s flustered,” Skye giggled. 

“Fitz probably didn’t realize this was a date. We could have let him stay, the movie is almost over.” 

“Well,” Skye said with a smirk, “I was hoping we could have a, shall we say, continuation, of that event after the movie.”

Jemma raised her eyebrows. “In that case, we could have a continuation of that event right now if you’d prefer.”

“And miss the end of the movie?” Skye looked horrified.

 

~

 

“Hi, May. What are you doing up at this hour?” Fitz had run into the agent in the hallway between the bunks and the common room.

“I just remembered I left something in the common room.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t go in there if I were you.” Fitz said quickly.

May gave him a quizzical look but said nothing. 

 

~

 

“Was that movie good or what?” Skye looked expectantly at Jemma. The theme music was playing as the credits were rolling.

“Aside from the inaccuracies, it was excellent. And you can’t dump that bowl of popcorn on me now because Fitz spilled all of it.” Jemma said knowingly as Skye reached instinctively towards it. Skye sighed.

They both turned towards the door to see May walk in. 

“Oh, Hi Melinda!” Jemma said quickly. “We were just watching a movie, but we’ll be getting to bed now.”

May walked towards one of the smaller side tables and picked up her reading glasses. “I didn’t say anything,” she said, with a hint of a smirk on her face. 

As she walked out the door, she turned to the girls and said “Also, you both have popcorn in your hair.” 

Skye absent mindedly pulled a kernel from her hair and smiled at Jemma. "You were lying when you said we were going to go to bed now, right? Because I thought we were gonna.."

Jemma put her finger over Skye's lips and leaned in close, a smirk on her face.

"You bet I was."

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have never seen JP or haven't seen it in a while, when Simmons says that John Arnold looks a lot like Director Fury, the joke is that the actor Samuel L. Jackson plays John Arnold in Jurassic Park and Director Fury in the MCU. It's the same actor.
> 
> Jurassic Park is my favorite movie, and this work isn't meant in any way to talk bad about the movie or the scientific aspects. It is merely meant for fun banter between the two characters while watching science fiction movie that i myself enjoy greatly.
> 
> DNA has a half life of 521 years and all bonds would be destroyed after 6.8 million years: http://www.nature.com/news/dna-has-a-521-year-half-life-1.11555


End file.
